Wish I Could Tell You
by Althea Felix
Summary: AU- Quinn who's a marriage counselor is the best in her own right. What can possibly go wrong if her clients would be one Finn Hudson, a businessman and is always traveling for business purposes and his wife Rachel Hudson, a Broadway actress who's on leave just so she can take care of her family?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn sighs as she looks she hears two voices shouting in the background. Finn Hudson and Rachel Hudson are in front of her shouting angrily at each other about the name of their child.

"We shouldn't have named her Allison in the first place!"

"It was your stupid idea!"

"Oh! So now you're calling me stupid?!"

The blonde rubs her temples tiredly to get rid of the forming headache because seriously? These two have been going back and forth for some time now and after two sessions, they're still going nowhere.

It was a Saturday and normal people would be out at Central Park reading a book or is somewhere nursing a hangover from last night while Quinn has to stay in her office six times a week.

Her eyes drifted towards Mrs. Rachel Barbara Hudson who's wearing a white dress and her hair is tied up in a loose ponytail. She's 28 years old, who's been a Broadway performer for more than five years already before taking a break from the stage to take care of her kids: Charles Joseph Hudson who's 3 and Allison Rose Hudson who's only 5 months old.

Finn Hudson, her husband and highschool sweetheart wearing a black buttoned up shirt and the same colored pants. He's 28 years old, owns five shops in some parts of Ohio ever since he took over the family business. He has been giving suspicions about his wife cheating on him before and has accused Rachel that the father of their youngest is from her co-star, Jesse St. James.

"Okay! Just stop, please," the two looks at her wide eyed like they forgot she's there all this time. Quinn folds her hands on top of the table and clears her throat before smiling at the couple, "how about the both of you shouldn't come here at exactly the same time and at the same day."

Rachel looks at her bewildered while Finn looks confused as to what the marriage counselor said. "What, you mean like we should schedule our appointments separately?" The former Broadway asks, "Is that even convenient?"

Finn sits up straighter from his chair and looks directly at Quinn, "Wait, you want us to come here separately?"

Quinn desperately tries to not roll her eyes while Rachel, who's been living with Finn for 8 years already (they got married when they were still in their 20's) rolled hers without looking as if she's guilty. The blonde looks at her but didn't say anything as her attention snaps back to Finn who's looking at her curiously.

She sighs tiredly, "Yes, Finn. As in I want the both of you to come here and schedule for an appointment separately and that it has to be in different dates."

"How are we supposed to know if the other one hasn't booked the same appointment as the other?" Rachel asks while discreetly looks at her husband's side of the chair. She looks back at Quinn immediately when Finn was sneaking a glance at her and crosses her arms.

The blonde grins and shakes her head, Rachel can be childish at times but found the action endearing as the brunette swiftly holds her chin up high. "That's easy. I'll give both of you the schedules in awhile but one of you has to volunteer in waiting outside first."

Finn and Rachel both look at each other as if waiting for the other to just stand up and leave. Rachel sighs and stands up from her chair, "Fine." She walks towards the door and flings it open with two sets of eyes looking at her every move before closing the door softly.

Quinn glares at Finn for awhile at his un-gentleman like behavior but quickly hides it to avoid being unprofessional "Okay, now let's talk about when you'll be free," Quinn starts talking and takes out a schedule of all of her patient's appointments as she looks for Finn's name, "now I understand you sometimes travel back to Ohio just to look at some of the shops back there."

"Yeah, I mostly travel on Sundays and then I'll be back on Tuesdays."

Finn answers the counselor immediately. Quinn arches her eyebrow midway in writing the man's timetable. Is that the root of their issue? Not being there together? In one appointment, Rachel said she sometimes would be late in coming home in the early stages of their marriage because of work and Finn was already starting on his business around that time.

"Would Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays enough for you?"

The blonde asks, ignoring the voices in her head to question the man out because that has to be for another appointment. She stores that information in her head, just in case.

When they agreed what time the meeting should take place, she asks Finn to tell Rachel to come in. She didn't have to wait long for the brunette to step inside while her husband is outside in the waiting room. Quinn smiles at Rachel, "Hello there, Mrs. Hudson. Please take a seat,"

She gestures to the chair in front of her and straightens up in her seat. Rachel smiles gratefully at Quinn and sits down on the leather chair.

"So, I know you only have a certain amount of time in your hands what with being a mother and all," the blonde starts as she looks at the brunette expectantly.

Rachel nods and crosses her legs, "I'm only available in the afternoons because Charles has piano lessons and Kurt and Blaine would babysit Allison because I have to go on errands but I think I can spare an hour for this session."

"Is 3 o' clock okay for you?" Quinn asks expectantly as she waits for Rachel's confirmation. Once the brunette gave her affirmation, she wrote down everything and smiles at her, "great. So I'll be expecting you on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon."

* * *

Quinn takes her phone out from her purse as she strolls around the grocery store and dials a number. The other line rings twice before it's been answered by the person she's been trying to call.

"Lopez" it was a straight to the point greeting and the blonde would have been offended if she wasn't used to it by now.

"Hey, S." Quinn greets after the clip tone of her best friend's voice. Santana Lopez who's a Lawyer has been the blonde's confidant ever since they were in kindergarten and both have been the best of friends even when their personalities would sometimes clash in regards to some things in their life.

The Latina who's still at her office doing some paperwork is relieved to hear from her friend. She's been dealing with a custody case and those things are a lot worse than just a crook stealing from a bank because of the sounds of a child crying because he or she has to pick where to live has never been a sight to see.

To say she was stressed is an understatement and the only person who can make her feel better is her wife Brittany but she hasn't seen her spouse for almost a week now because she's out touring with another singer all across America so Quinn is next in line for that matter.

"Oh God, I really need to see you right now. You see, my client has been keeping me up last night yapping on and on about the things the other party has been doing just so they can prevent her from keeping her child."

Quinn laughs at Santana's outburst because the Latina rarely does that. She's usually calm, cool and collected as she starts to think of ways as to how she can help her clients win the case and pretty damn good at it.

"Well, where do you want to meet up? I'm almost done with my grocery shopping and all I have to do is to drop these off at the apartment."

"Say no more," Santana says as she arranges all of her things in her suitcase.

"We'll just stay at your apartment and catch up on some things that's been happening in your life. You'd better cook baby back ribs for me." the blonde rolls her eyes as she pushes the cart towards the cashier, "Fine but you also need to cook that pasta your mother taught you."

* * *

Rachel sighs as she opens the door to their apartment while carrying Allison in her arms and Charles already running towards the television to play with his toys in his room. Finn was out with her brother, Noah who's visiting the city from Lima.

"CJ please, no running in the house, you already know the rules." The brunette scolds while walking towards the nursery to put Allison in her crib. She turns on the baby monitor and makes her way towards the kitchen.

She takes out the needed ingredients and starts to make a potato puree for the baby. She wasn't too sure about it but Allison's Pediatrician already told her she should start making those because babies can be curious about solid foods.

"She already has the anatomical signs that she's ready, Rachel. She can hold her head and she has a tongue-thrust reflex so she can prevent herself from choking on any solid matter so you should at least let her try." That was what Doctor Williams said the last time Allison had her regular check up.

When the potato is boiling, she's ready to make dinner for her and Charles who's little feet are already walking towards the kitchen and looking at his mother.

"Mommy what are we eating for dinner?" he asks with some difficulty with his 'R' that Rachel has been trying to correct.

Rachel turns around from the pot and looks at her son who looks so much like Finn from his light brown eyes to that grin which melts everyone's heart out that has been his weapon when he wants something that his mommy would deprive him of doing.

She gives that smile she only reserves for her family (with the exception of Finn, of course) and kneels down in front of his to look him in the eye. She places both of her hands on his shoulders and asks, "Well what do you want for dinner sweetie?"

Charles looks from his mother's face to the kitchen and then back to Rachel's. "Can we just have a salad?"

Rachel's smile wavers at what her son has asked. Ever since Finn and she have been fighting, Charles has been losing appetite in almost everything and she can't help but feel guilty about it all. She places her smile on her lips again when he looks at her worriedly.

"Well I'll tell you what I'll go make us Mexican pasta so you won't have to be on an empty stomach. Would that be okay for you?" she asks. She knows it'll all go to waste once that plate of pasta would be served but it doesn't hurt to try, right?

Once the food is ready and the dishes have been set, Rachel places Allison on the booster seat and tries to feed her with the puree while Charles is slowly eating his pasta. She looks at the clock and notices it's already 8 o' clock and Noah and Finn still hasn't arrived or texted her on their whereabouts.

"You're worried about Daddy and Uncle Noah, aren't you?"

Rachel turns her attention to Charles who's looking at her with that smile where he knows his mother is sad but his just trying to hide it. Rachel puts the spoon she's been using and looks at Allison who's already smiling at her.

She sighs and continues feeding Allison who just keeps on pushing her food out of her mouth. Rachel gives up before picking her daughter so she can burp her all the while her son is still looking at her. "I'm always worried about your daddy, honey. It's my job as a mother and as a wife."

Charles thinks for a moment as his mother sits back down on her chair and starts to eat her pasta with Allison sitting on her lap. Rachel attempts to not feel uncomfortable by her son's stare because she knows his thinking about something and even though he's only 3, he can be very smart for his age which is the polar opposite of his father.

"But who's going to be worried for you, Mommy?" was the soft reply of her son. Now, most mothers can tell their sons in almost all of their questions but at that time neither Rachel can answer him.

* * *

"So I heard you have another client. That Broadway star and her husband who's a businessman." Santana calls out while drinking a beer and watching TV in Quinn's living room while the blonde is already cooking the baby back ribs the Latina requested earlier.

The apartment has 3 bedrooms and each one has a bathroom that Santana would usually sleep in when Brittany is out touring.

"Who told you about that?"

"Duh, the news has been circulating on her and that dumb of a husband she has for a few days now," answers Santana back with an eyeroll.

"The guy wouldn't be dumb if he's a businessman, Santana."

The Latina pouts as she changes the channel she's watching, "Well, he looks pretty dumb to me."

"Why are we even talking about my clients?" Quinn asks as she briskly takes the food to the table along with Santana's pasta, "I mean we don't even talk about yours."

"That's because I shouldn't talk about it. I can only tell you about what my next step is and not about them, hell I can't even tell Brittany about it that's why I want to distract myself by talking about yours. So spill."

Quinn groans at Santana's determination "Well there's nothing to tell. I've only had them for three days and those three days have been disastrous." The blonde ushers the Latina to the dining room where they sit down and began to eat.

"Why would it be disastrous?" Santana asks between bites out of the meat. "It's because when one of them talks, the other one would just butt in and then the next thing I knew they're both fighting over things that shouldn't even be included."

Santana whistles while shaking her head "That bad, huh? But I know you can do it, Q. You didn't graduate at the top of your class for nothing."

Quinn couldn't be sure if she can help the troubling couple or not be she damn well is going to try everything in her for them to be back into that blissful marriage they've always had right before things fell downwards. She doesn't know why but she's hopeful for them to get past all of their issues.

"Well, here's hoping."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gllover22: Yes, this is a faberry story. Thank you for being the first reviewer.**

**JPElles: I do think she's in trouble but who knows what'll be in store, right? Lol. Sorry for that vague answer.**

**RJRRAA: Thank you! Hope you'll continue to read the later chapters.**

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson, Dr. Fabray would like to see you now."

Rachel gets up from her chair and pulls her coat off of the chair beside her as she steps inside the clean office of Dr. Lucy Quinn Fabray. She likes it because of how homey it feels where the other side of the desk is two armchairs and a couch with a floor to ceiling window overlooking New York.

Quinn is sitting on one of the chairs while talking on the phone. She hangs up at once when she sees Rachel coming in and gives her a warm smile to which the brunette reciprocates, "Mrs. Hudson, so good to see you and on time."

The brunette puts her things down on the center of the couch before sitting down on the couch and faces Quinn.

"Now I would like to start by asking as to when do you think was the time when everything just went downhill in your marriage?"

Rachel couldn't understand why her chest constricts in pain but no tears are coming out. Finn already left yesterday morning for Ohio without a kiss goodbye. Charles asked her if they can go to the zoo and the brunette happily obliged.

It's also a great distraction from her crumbling marriage. She and Finn met when they were still in grade school. Both of them were born and raised in Lima, Ohio where Rachel was the social pariah because people knew her as the girl who has two gay dads while they respected the Hudson's because of Finn's father who was a war hero.

Rachel was infatuated with the boy because he was the only one who acknowledged her in the halls when everyone just threw slushies at her and then they became friends in their freshmen year. When they got into Glee Club together in sophomore year, everything just progressed from there and they became a couple a couple of months later. In junior year to senior, they were inseparable.

Finn followed her to New York when she got into NYADA and from there they dated until he proposed and a few weeks later, they got married in Las Vegas only at 23 years old. Rachel at that time was upset they didn't plan the wedding so they can get married at a later date because she was still in trying to make a name of herself in Broadway but it was either that or losing Finn when he gave an ultimatum that he will leave her if she won't agree.

She remembers when Burt retired from being a mechanic, they were living in a one room apartment to save up some money and they were surprised that he gave the job of running the shop to Finn. They were 25 by then and Rachel was already pregnant with Charles.

Time became a luxury for the married couple because of the shop expanding and Rachel going back to Broadway. Things got even more complicated when her co-star made a move on her.

Of course, she deflected his advances but either way Finn saw it as her cheating. When she got pregnant with Allison not 6 months after the show had their last performance, her husband became enraged and refused to go to any of her check-ups because he thought it was Jesse's.

Her daddy's were the only ones in the labor room with Finn travelling in Ohio. Angry wasn't the right word to use in describing her fathers that day. Her husband became a guest instead of a family ever since.

"I think," Rachel answers when she notices Quinn raising her eyebrow waiting for her answer, "it was when he inherited the shop. I mean, don't get me wrong he loves CJ more than anything but I'm more worried with Allison. He hasn't even held my daughter the day she was born until now."

The therapist tries to evaluate what the diva had said and looks at her in the eye, "So you concluded that you are her only parent with the exception of Finn because of how he treats her, right?"

Rachel nods and looks down so as not the blonde to see the tears welling up in her eyes. When she kept her emotions in check, she looks back up to see Quinn looking at notes.

Quinn saw the tears right before Rachel realizes it so she quickly looks away. When she feels the brunette staring at her, she chances a glance at her and mentally pats herself on the back when she was rewarded with a soft smile from her patient.

"Have you ever thought about the what-if's?"

Rachel furrows her brows in confusion. What if she married someone else rather than Finn? What if she chose holding the wedding a little while longer rather than marrying shotgun? What if she asked Burt not to give the company to him? Oh, there are just so many choices!

She hears the blonde chuckles lightly at the look of bewilderment and stops, "I meant what if when Allison grows up, she would try to find a father figure since she hasn't found it in Finn?"

Rachel blinks rapidly. She hasn't really thought about that part and surely the blonde's prediction might come true. What then? Oh my God, there's so much to tackle.

"Can you help me?"

Quinn tilts her head as she tries to replay what she heard, "I'm sorry? I didn't get your question."

Rachel lets out a slow breath and licks her dry lips, "I mean… can you help me so Allison wouldn't be that way? If she'll come of age, I can ask her to come here and maybe you can give her some advice and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quinn holds up two of her hands to stop the brunette from rambling. "Yes, I will help you but you also with that if there is a possibility Finn still won't acknowledge her but for now you also need to think about your son."

The brunette looks down to her hands as she plays with them. For lack of a better word, Quinn is right. One way or another Charles has to lose either of them and what's worse is that she won't even stand in the way if ever he will choose Finn if the marriage would turn ugly.

She makes eye contact with Quinn and clears her throat. "I plan on not stopping him if he wants to live with Finn when the time comes for a custodial battle between us."

Quinn's eyes widen. She didn't expect that Rachel would lose hope of her marriage because what would that make of her? She scoots closer on the edge of her seat, "Rachel, I assure you that your marriage with Mr. Hudson will end with your family still intact and the both of you happy."

"I know. I just-" Rachel tries to will the tears at bay for awhile until she can pull herself together. She really does want to try and make her marriage work but what about her happiness? She's been trying to make this marriage work and Finn's just keep slipping from her every time she tries.

Quinn urges Rachel with a shrug of her shoulders as she waits for the brunette's answer, "Just what?"

"If there was a way for us to be happy… whether it would be us still being together or with another person, I don't want us to live in a lie you know?" Rachel feels her heart beat loudly in her chest as she tries to formulate the words she wants to get out.

"I mean, it wouldn't be fair to the both of us. But it's not just us we should be thinking about, right?" She looks at the blonde who's staring at her intently with those hazel eyes and Rachel couldn't understand as to why she feels her heart beat a little faster than it should but then again why wouldn't it. She's baring her soul to a person she doesn't really know that well.

Quinn nods slowly at Rachel's words. She doesn't want to interrupt the brunette who's already talking about her feelings because this is one of her goals. For her to talk.

"We should also think about our children. Finn has been a good provider while I was taking my time off the stage and if I do leave him, what will happen to the kids?" Her shoulders are shaking now. She doesn't know why her imagination of the matter is so vivid.

Quinn takes out a box of tissue from the coffee table and hands it to the brunette who took it willingly and blows her knows. The blonde wanted to chuckle at how cute she is but she makes an effort not to.

She looks at her watch and smiles that they have a few more minutes until the session is over, "Rachel I'm not going to tell you that what you're going through is easy. But I'd be damned if I won't try and get you guys back together because the both of you are a match made in heaven. You guys were in love before and I'm sure that hasn't changed until now."

"How could you say that?" was the reply of the brunette.

The therapist smiles at her warmly and puts a gentle hand on her arm, "Because you guys made two kids out of love despite the misconception of the other party. And you need not to just believe in your marriage, Mrs. Hudson."

The brunette looks at her with mouth agape and eyes wide like she's taking it all in. Rachel can see the blonde's eyes begin to sparkle like she believes there is a way for her to reconcile with her husband.

"You should also believe in yourself. Think of it as how you believed that you'll be up in that stage in when you were still in high school because the moment you'll stop believing, that's when the hope you once invested in this marriage is gone."

* * *

One of the blonde's habit on her free time is to sit in a café near the window with her caramel macchiato and just stare at the people walking by. She already timed out from the clinic and she just wanted to indulge herself with some coffee.

She finds it therapeutic in a way when she realizes that she's not the only one who's in a hurry in this big city.

Ever since she was in college, it was always about deadlines while also getting good grades so when she became a counselor herself it's when the realization of not being able to take it all in made her stop and just want to analyze to wherever she is going with her life.

She grew up in the Upper East Side of Manhattan with her family. Quinn's father Russell is a businessman while her mother Judy is an interior designer, both of them still living in the same house. Her sister Frannie became a Doctor and married a surgeon she met in the hospital she works in. Once she gave birth to their first child, a daughter, they moved to Connecticut for Quinn's niece to have a quiet life instead of the hustle and bustle that is New York.

When they moved away, Quinn was devastated. Her sister was one of the few people who was close to her heart aside from Santana and Brittany. They always confided in each other, whether it be for school or just plain ole' heartbreak in her sister's part.

"_What about you, little sis? Have you gone out on a date yet?" A 15-year old Quinn rolled her eyes and takes a bite on her apple. They were sitting at Frannie's bed whilst their parents were already asleep in the master bedroom of their house._

It was always the opening line of her sister when she wanted Quinn to go out and be in a serious relationship. She never believed in those tales Frannie would talk about when they were little and that was before she was 21 years old.

"Dr. Fabray?" A familiar voice calls out from her daydream.

Quinn looks up to see a pair of deep brown eyes staring right back at her with a hint of a smile on her lips. The blonde's eyes widen in shock and then to utter amusement as she curtly nods at the woman as she returns the smile.

"Mrs. Hudson, how are you?"

She gestures for the seat in front of her and Rachel gladly sits down. "I hope you don't mind us intruding. I just got my kids from my friend's house and CJ wanted me to buy his favorite cupcake here."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows, she was sure she only saw Rachel but that's when the blonde notices another person, rather a child right behind the brunette who is clutching at her dress and a pink stroller on her side with the cutest brown haired baby.

The boy sits down right beside his mother who pulled out a chair for him. He sticks out his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Charles Joseph Hudson but my mom calls me CJ. This is my mommy and this is my little sister Allison Rose Hudson." The boy says to Quinn who smiles at her charmingly.

"Oh hey there," she puts down her cup of coffee as she focuses all of her attention to Charles while Rachel looks at them amusingly, "it's nice to meet you, Charles. Or should I call you CJ?"

Charles tilts his head as he contemplates the question. He smiles and sticks out his hand to Quinn who shakes it willingly, "Of course you can call me CJ! I know you and mommy are friends so I guess you're my friend too."

The blonde laughs at what he just said while Rachel takes Allison from her stroller and begins to bounce her on her lap.

"Of course we're friends. What kind of a person wouldn't want a friend in this big ole' city, right?"

Charles mouth was wide open but then he nods vigorously at Quinn's statement, "Yeah! Everyone needs a friend… but you have to pass the bro friendship first."

"CJ!" Rachel scolds her eldest son to which the boy just grins shyly. Quinn shakes her head towards Rachel, indicating that it's okay.

She leans in closer to Charles, "Okay then. So what should I do in order to pass the bro friendship?"

Quinn smiles back at the boy and looks at Rachel who seems to be smiling at her own son. When their eyes meet, the blonde was struck as to how beautiful the brunette is.

She supposed she should be happy. It has been a long time since she felt those butterflies in her stomach or that skipping of her heart's beat and that usual dumb smile most people wear when they like someone

But when it happened it happened to Quinn, the only thing that came to her mind is: _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

**I know, I know. I shouldn't have left it that way but good things come to those who wait, right? I'm still trying to post every week but it seems my schedule has been filled to the brim by last minute calls and text.**

**I'll be writing the next chapter on Thursday (Please don't kill me!) since I have a lot of things to do for the next two days. If it helps, I'll do everything just to post the next one before Monday because who would want to work on their birthdays, right?**

**So please do me a favor and review on this one. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions about it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gllover22: Thank you, I enjoyed writing that interaction between Quinn and CJ too. He is sharp for a 3 year old and also I'm very grateful for your advance greeting.**

**JPElles: I'm actually thinking about those but we'll see. I'm not really much of a planner when it comes to making the future chapters but I'll think about that.**

**RJRAA: I will definitely keep on writing! It means a lot to me that readers like you appreciate stories like mine. Your questions will be answered in this chapter so hold on tight!**

**AN: Those that are written in italics are flashbacks from Quinn's point of view.**

* * *

_Finn bounces his knees up and down which disturbs the blonde some more as she tries to listen to his experience in his business._

"_And then in his third heart attack, Burt called me in the middle of the night and asked if I wanted to take over the shop and I said yes."_

_Quinn tilts her head as she contemplates on what the man said. Why didn't he ask for Rachel's permission?_

"_I'm sorry but let me get to ask this before you continue," Finn nods as the blonde uncrosses her arms and leans on her elbows, "What was Rachel's reaction when you told her you accepted your step-father's proposal?"_

_Finn shrugs as he leans casually on the couch with an arm draped over the back, "She just nodded her head and said that she can ask her Director if she can stop performing on Broadway."_

* * *

"So you mean to say that Rachel just said yes without even asking him why?"

The Latina asks incredulously as she and Quinn are at her apartment drinking milkshakes. Quinn came because she was a bit shocked by what Rachel did for Finn and wanted some advice from the Latina.

The blonde nods as she takes a sip from her straw. She places it down on the counter top of the kitchen island and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't understand why she would do it though. I'm thinking maybe she did cheat on him and felt guilty that's why she just agreed with Finn's plans?"

Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs. She doesn't think Rachel did cheat on Finn but what the former diva also did was questionable, "You know I'm against the idea of you thinking that Rachel had an extra marital affair."

Quinn looks at her friend and puts both of her hands on her lap as she replays what her friend just said "And why would you say that?"

"It's because Jesse St. James is gay!" The Latina huffs out and pats Quinn's back when the blonde starts to cough because she went back to drinking her beverage.

When Quinn recovers from her coughing fit, she quickly looks at Santana with wide eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

Santana nods to answer the blonde's question, "His ex-boyfriend hired me as her lawyer when the two lovebirds had a big fight."

Quinn sits up straighter in her chair and looks at Santana with interest because of the new information being given to her, "And then what happened?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't share information about my clients, Q." Santana answers smartly and yelps when Quinn nudges her shoulder a little too hard for the Latina's comfort.

She rubs her shoulder where the blonde hit her and glares at Quinn, "Hey watch it!"

Irritation flares up in Santana because of how the blonde's eyebrow arches up like she's challenging her to do something about it.

Normally, if it were some other person the Latina would give them a piece of her mind but its Quinn which is a whole lot different compared to others.

She sighs and rubs her temples, "I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch lately," Quinn chuckles at that while Santana continues, "but to answer your question Jesse found out that his ex-boyfriend was cheating on him with his boss so he wanted to take all of his money from their joint bank account but my client wasn't having any of it and claimed that Jesse only owned two percent from their savings."

Quinn shakes her head as she tries to process the information because how can Finn accuse his wife of cheating when Jesse's gay? And why didn't Rachel tell him?

The blonde tries to analyze the situation and doesn't know that Santana has been looking at her for quite some time now. She nudges her friend gently on the shoulder and Quinn looks at her with her hazel eyes full of questions.

"I don't understand. If Jesse's gay… then why didn't Rachel just tell Finn flat out that he is?"

Santana shrugs as she twirls the glass around her fingers, "Jesse's still hiding in the closet and doesn't want to tell the media about it… probably because he hasn't come out to his family yet."

Quinn scoffs at her friend's answer, "Yeah right. This is New York for Christ's sake." Santana stops twirling the glass and glares at the blonde.

"Have you actually been doing your research? Jesse's from the same town as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson's from. I heard that gays and lesbians are ridiculed in their area."

Quinn nods at this new bit of information and stores it in the back of her head as she mumbles a quick 'Thanks' to Santana while the Latina answers a quiet 'No problem'.

"At least we're not from there. Lord knows what'll happen to us and Brittany…" Santana stops at having to imagine what will happen to her wife if things were different. Quinn knows that the Latina is trying to change the subject because of the information they have divulged to one another.

It wasn't supposed to be a big deal but they just broke the code of silence to their clients but Quinn knows Santana wouldn't be ranting about it to anyone and who knows? Maybe she would be able to help the blonde when things get ugly.

* * *

"He's cheating on me."

Quinn looks up from her notebook to Rachel Hudson who's sitting down casually on the couch while looking up at the ceiling, her face devoid of any emotion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rachel sighs and changes her position to Indian style all the while bunching up her dress, "I said Finn's cheating on me."

The blonde tries not to look at the tanned legs presented to her from Rachel's new sitting position. She forces her eyes to stare at the brunette's face instead, "And why would you conclude such a thing?"

"Because I heard it from my fathers, Dr. Fabray!"

Rachel snaps and straightens up her dress while looking at the blonde which Quinn mentally thanks whoever was listening to her, "they saw him kissing another woman!"

She notes how Rachel subtly wipes her cheeks from the tears that were starting to fall. She mentally berates herself when her hands twitch to try and wipe it for her.

"There was also a boy with them around two years old and a baby the woman's holding." Quinn's eyes widen at what Rachel just said.

"Is that why you think Finn is claiming that you're cheating on him?" Quinn tries to ask because no matter how she wants to comfort the brunette, she also has a job to do.

"Will you just stop being a doctor for one moment and start acting as a friend?!"

The blonde crosses her arms as she contemplates what the brunette said, "Just because we saw each other at a café and made small talk doesn't make us friends, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel went silent at what Quinn said and the blonde doesn't know whether she should be guilty or not because she knows this is a professional situation where she still needs to be the therapist but in the very back of her mind where some of her human instincts rely on says that she should at least pay attention to the brunette.

She knows she should say something because Rachel is already glaring at her with a trace of disgust in her eyes.

Quinn opens her mouth to begin apologizing but stops when the brunette starts to get up from her chair and walks towards the coat rack to get her jacket.

"I'm sorry but it might be beneficial if we would just end the session here, don't you think Dr. Fabray?"

Quinn winces at how Rachel emphasizes the last part with so much anger in her tone. She does want to be the former Broadway Diva's friend but she can't help but think of how much that will curve her position as a family therapist by getting personal with one of her clients and not to mention the paparazzi will have a field day by interviewing her about her 'budding' friendship with Mrs. Hudson.

The door slams as Rachel walks out and Quinn doesn't know what hurts more, the resonating sound of silence that envelopes the room or how the brunette looked at her when she closed the door.

* * *

"Ow!"

Quinn rubs the back of her head as tears start to form in her eyes.

Santana stands beside her with her hand stinging from smacking her best friend. The blonde just told her what happened on her last session with Rachel and to say the Latina was disappointed is an understatement.

It's already three days since she last saw Rachel. She was a no-show in the last two sessions and suffice to say half of the blonde is a bit worried about the brunette and the other half misses her terribly.

She and Santana are at the airport waiting for Sam, their childhood friend who had a concert back at Texas. His flight was supposed to land this morning but was delayed because of the heavy rain.

They met him at their Junior year with Sam a year younger than them. He was impersonating James Dean to some of his classmates as a way for him to befriend them because he was new and Santana (the very rude cheerleader back then) fake gagged in front of him.

Instead of him being offended by what the Latina did he actually laughed. That was when he started following the trio like a puppy and after a few months the Latina just gave up and started to be nice to him which was a sign that he can be a part of their little group.

"_Hey Quinn, are you free tonight?"_

_Quinn looks at Sam who's sitting beside her as they ate lunch while Santana and Brittany are on the other side of the table whispering to each other's ear. _

"_No. I have homework to do for my AP Chemistry. Why?"_

_Sam shrugs as he discreetly wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and licks his very dry lips, "I was thinking we could go and have dinner at Breadstix. You know, if that's okay with you?"_

_The blonde just laughed at his question while Santana, having heard their conversation, snorts as she hides her laughter while Brittany just looks at them with a smile._

_When Quinn stops laughing, she looks at him seriously and says in a clear voice, "Sam, I'm gay."_

_Sam's eyes widen and blinks a couple of times before he smiled at her brightly, "Oh thank God! Now I don't have to imagine what it's like kissing you under the stars after the dinner and that walk-"_

_She held her hand up for him to stop with a blank expression on her face, "Sam please. That is sooo cheesy."_

"Do you still think about her?"

The voice of Santana made her stop remembering that moment. She knows who the Latina is talking about but she fakes curiosity, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Santana shakes her head when her friend tries to avert the question. She knows they should talk about it one way or another but the wounds are still fresh in the blonde's mind so she lets it go for the time being.

"Nothing just me rambling over here." Her eyes went back to looking at the glass pane where the passengers started to file out from the airplane where Sam's in.

"Oh look there's Sam!"

Quinn looks to where the Latina is pointing at and sure enough Sam is already making his way towards them while carrying his bag pack.

His blonde hair was combed neatly and she can see a bit of stubble forming on his jaw. His lips form a wife smile when his eyes met hers and Quinn returns it with a wave.

The two women walk towards him hurriedly and Santana was the first one to hug him before Quinn envelops him in a one-armed hug. She misses him terribly because even though the Latina was always there to give her some advice, the blonde needs a male perspective in everything she does.

"So how was Texas, Sammy boy?" Santana asks as she playfully ruffles his hair.

The trio walks towards the conveyor belt and waits for Sam's stroller. He grins and quickly fixes his blonde locks, "Well it's been good but not that great. I mean, our concert in LA was a lot better than Texas."

Quinn wasn't listening after that because out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little kid standing beside a potted plant like he's trying to hide from someone. She knows it's none of her business but the backside of the boy is too familiar for her own comfort.

"Hey, I'll just go and check something." She tells her friends before walking towards the boy.

She taps him on the shoulder and when the child turns around it's when the blonde realizes that she does know him.

"CJ?"

CJ's face was messed up because of the tears running down his cheeks. She kneels down in front of him and begins to wipe his face while rubbing his shoulders as a way of comfort.

"Where's your mother?" The boy points somewhere to her left. She can't see anything because of the passerby but then that's when she hears it.

"Mommy and Daddy-"

He didn't get to finish it because he starts to sob when they heard shouting coming from a corner that is well hidden from the people walking by in the airport.

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Finn?!"

"It's none of your business, Rachel!"

She can see Finn's face and another tiny body in front of him who is poking on his shoulder continuously. She recognizes its Rachel who seems to resort on pushing Finn away from her when he was about to touch her arm.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? I'm your wife! Is that where you were all this time when you went on business?! Cheating behind my back?!"

Some of the people were already looking at them and Quinn knows she has to do something about it. She quickly walks towards the couple and when Finn raises his arms, the blonde felt anger bursting within her chest.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Finn stops his hand midair and that's all the time Quinn needs to pull Rachel towards her. She feels Rachel shaking in her arms as the blonde looks at the man angrily.

She looks behind her to see Santana who was looking at Finn with so much anger in her eyes while CJ was holding Sam's hand looking frightened by his parent's outburst. They might have followed her when they've noticed Quinn walking towards the couple.

Quinn looks at Santana who nods at her and proceeds to take Rachel from the blonde's arms. They were about to walk away when Finn was about to follow them, "You can't take my son!"

He was about to pull CJ when Sam shoves him roughly away. Quinn steps towards Finn who looks at the boy pleadingly.

"You've already done enough, Mr. Hudson. Now I suggest you calm yourself down before going near your family because I swear to God I will do everything in my power to protect them from you if worse comes to worse," she hisses angrily at him before going back towards the group with Finn looking at them looking guilty as ever.

* * *

**Well, that's something you don't ever want to see in an airport.**

**As promised, a chapter before my birthday. Hope you guys like it and a review, favorite or follow is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've finally gotten my ass out of bed to finish this story. The reviews from the last chapter was so amazing, so thank you! So to answer some of the reader's reviews:**

**Julz19: Yes he does have another family and I do agree with you when you said it's a d*** move.**

**RJRRAA: You really dreamt about this story? Because that is really fantastic!**

**Gllover22: It is tough on Quinn's part because she's also dealing with a celebrity client.**

**RachelBarbraBerry: Thank you and I hope you would keep on reading.**

**JPElles: Oh, I have some plans for Finn :D**

**Not to keep you guys waiting, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

"They're bringing Rachel's daughter in twenty minutes." Santana informs Quinn who's sitting on the couch in the blonde's living room while Rachel and CJ are at the guest room.

The Latina got the number from Rachel when they arrived from the airport. The brunette asked Santana to call someone named Blaine Anderson since he and his husband Kurt are the ones who were looking out for Allison while Rachel and CJ went to pick Finn up at the airport.

The blonde nods in acknowledgement. She doesn't know what to do after the airport incident and she doesn't know what her next step should be.

Quinn sighs and rubs her face with both hands. They just got home to her apartment and she was just so tired from comforting the two people who just found out that the man they thought was a part of their family didn't want to be in it anymore. Charles couldn't stop crying the whole way from the airport and Rachel was just livid as she tries to absorb everything that happened.

Santana sensing the blonde's feeling of being lost sits down beside her and looks at the television that was turned off a few moments ago. The silence was deafening to her ears and if it wasn't for the light snores coming from Sam in the third bedroom she would have shot herself on the head (sarcasm).

"So how are you feeling?"

Quinn exhales loudly as she tries to get everything out in the open instead of just blowing up in the long run. "I'm just… so sad about everything and tired."

Santana purses her lips and nods before patting Quinn on the back for comfort, "What do you plan on your next move be?"

The blonde pauses for a moment but then looks at Santana with determination in her eyes which tells the Latina her friend has come up with an idea.

"I'm going to ask Rachel first on what she wants to do with Finn and if she wants a divorce then the two of us will work on getting her to court for her kids to live with her."

Santana nods her agreement because she's already planning on getting the brunette as her client. The two friends turn their heads when they heard a light shuffling sound to see a mess of brown hair. Quinn smiles when CJ just stands there looking at them with a slight frown, "I'm hungry."

The Latina chuckles lightly and scoops up the boy in her arms, "Well you're just in time. Aunty Sanny feels like she can cook a whole army today. What do you say about some beef stew and stewed chicken my mama taught me?"

When they both disappeared into the kitchen, Quinn slowly gets up from the couch and made her way towards the guest room.

The room's theme color is red with dark brown curtains to accentuate it. There's an armchair in the left corner and a closet with a king sized bed in the center.

When the blonde closes the door, Rachel doesn't move from her position and is just sitting on the bed staring at the darkening sky. She cautiously walks closer to her and puts a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. Rachel didn't say anything nor did she acknowledge the blonde's presence, her hair was up in a bun and is wearing the clothes Quinn bought when they stopped at a local shop in SoHo.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, so it's just Rachel now? What happened to Mrs. Hudson?" Rachel's voice was hoarse but it doesn't lack the anger in her tone all the same.

Quinn sighs and sits down beside the brunette who's still staring at the damn window. She doesn't know what to say first because Rachel is still at a pace where she's still coping up to what happened and another thing is if she let the other woman's words get to her then it'll just be a screaming fest in the room and that's the last thing she wants to happen.

The blonde hears a sob escaping from her side and she wishes Brittany's here because she isn't really good when it comes to comforting someone who was seconds away from being slapped by her own husband.

"I just don't know where I went wrong!" Rachel cries in her hands and if Quinn weren't sitting close to her, the blonde wouldn't understand what she's saying, "I mean I gave up _everything _for him and now he's got another family living in another state!"

Quinn rubs the brunette's back as she tries to listen, "I mean there's got to be something about it right? We have two kids and-"

"And he's just a big giant asshole who thinks he can just break three hearts in one single motion." Quinn finishes for her.

Rachel looks at the blonde with tear stains running down her cheek and Quinn resists the urge to wipe them off, "You and the kids don't deserve that but right now you're the only one their depending on for the time being. The last thing they need is to see their mother moping around."

The brunette nods her head while wiping her cheek. She then wears a hopeful expression and Quinn just looks at her in amazement at the sudden change of mood, "You're right. I think I should call my agent to see if there's a role I can audition."

She walks towards the bedside table to fish her phone out from her purse. Quinn turns her head around to look at her, "You mean in Broadway?"

Rachel scoffs at the blonde's question and dials a few numbers before pressing the phone to her ear, "Yes. My agent told me after I took leave was that I'll call her whenever I've decided to come back and now is a good time as any other. Someone has to put food on my children's plates if I need that to ever happen and not to mention CJ's piano lessons aren't really that cheap."

Quinn nods and begins to walk out of the room when Rachel starts talking to the person on the other end of the line. She steps outside and takes a whiff off the food Santana's cooking and can hear some noises in the kitchen so she starts to pad her way there.

"No way! So you mean to say you're taking piano lessons? Because you should see Quinn play, she's really good at that stuff."

She takes a peek right when she's at the doorway and smiles as she sees Sam (who probably just woke up when she was at the guest room) talking with who is CJ sitting on the stool in the island while Santana is busy cooking something on the stove. Quinn sits beside the boy and ruffles his hair.

CJ's face lights up with his mouth wide open as he notices the blonde coming in and looks at Quinn with amazement. The blonde laughs as she tries to close the boy's mouth, "Close your mouth or you might end up eating a fly, CJ."

"Oh man!" the boy says loudly and Quinn almost jumps in surprise when he slides out from his chair and stands beside the blonde, "The man who's snores are like broken glasses says you're really good in playing the piano!"

Quinn furrows her eyebrows and looks at Sam who shrugs and stares at the boy who's still looking at her with wonder.

"Yeah," she starts just so the boy will stop looking at her, "my dad had me take lessons when I was a kid."

They hear someone walking towards the room and the four looks at the doorway to see Rachel who just hung up on her phone.

"My agent said I can come over this Tuesday because there's an audition for a new off-Broadway." She informs the other adults in the room.

She then smiles when the boy sprints towards her. Rachel hugs CJ to steady him after bumping on her legs and he looks up at her while pointing at the blonde, "Mommy, Quinn plays the piano and she's probably really good!"

Quinn raises her eyebrows while she hears Santana snicker in front of her at the word 'probably' because… well, she _is _good and no way a 3 year old can always say 'probably' when she plays the piano.

"Oh really?" Rachel looks at Quinn after smiling affectionately at her son, "I haven't heard you play the piano though."

"Whaaaaaat?!" CJ asks with his eyes wide in curiosity, "You guys are friends!"

Quinn hears the brunette's tinkling laughter and feels her heart melt at the sound, "We haven't been that friends for long, sweetheart." She hears Rachel say to the boy.

Rachel slicks his messy hair back as they begin to duck-walk towards the kitchen and away from the doorway. She looks at the Latina who is still busy cooking the chicken, "Can I help you with something, Santana? I'm not really good at Latin cuisine but maybe you want me to do something else?"

"Yeah you can dice some vegetables for a salad." Santana points to a corner of the room where some vegetables, cutting board, knife and a salad bowl are being placed.

Rachel smiles and puts both of her arms under CJ's arms. She lifts him up to sit beside Quinn and pats his head while she goes to help Santana.

CJ tugs at Quinn's shirt and when he has the blonde's attention, he smiles and tries to pull her hand, "I saw a piano in the living room! You should play for me!"

Rachel smiles as the two disappears and after awhile hears the soft keys of the piano playing in the background.

"I didn't know she's really good," Rachel says as she begins to slice tomatoes on the cutting board.

"Yeah," Sam answers as he twirls the stool his sitting on by moving his hips, "when we were in high school, our principal would always ask her to perform at graduation ceremonies."

A sound from Bach made them stop and Rachel raises her eyebrows because she knows her sons hasn't reached that far in his piano lessons yet, "Wow. Now I can see why he would ask her to play."

"And you should see her sister play the violin. Like a freakin' protégé that one was." Sam adds when he remembered Quinn and Frannie playing in front of their friends and family at the youngest Fabray's birthday party.

Santana and Rachel works simultaneously in silence while Sam just watches them. They prefer to listen to the music instead of just talking because of how soft and wonderful it is to their ears.

After awhile, the piano stops and they hear two pairs of footsteps coming inside and Rachel's smile widens when she stares at her son talking animatedly to Quinn. The two sits back down again next to Sam and Santana leans closer to Rachel so the two won't hear her, "You know Quinn usually doesn't like kids. Her sister even threatened to not talk to her if she doesn't spend more time with her niece."

"Well… maybe she's warmed up to him." Rachel says as she tosses the vegetables she made into a salad bowl while adding salt and pepper to it.

Santana scoffs as Quinn laughs at Sam when CJ said something about his snores resembling to broken glasses, "Trust me, midget. Q never warms up to any kids she's met and I bet your son likes her."

Rachel glares at Santana and was about to tell her not to call her a midget when Sam asks her a question just so the other two would stop ganging up on him, "So Rachel, do you have an idea on where you're going to live for the time being? Because I don't know if it's a good idea to go back to your house."

She's silent for a minute because Rachel doesn't really know where to live as of now. She doesn't think people would be welcoming to the idea of letting a family stay at their own house even if it's only for while.

Rachel can rely on her fathers if she's in desperate need of a house to stay but she already called her agent about wanting to go back to Broadway and Ohio is too far to be in New York. She also refuses the idea of letting her children stay in Lima while she's working in the big apple.

"Well," Rachel begins when Sam, Quinn and Santana were waiting for her answer, "I can always look for a hotel and maybe get a discount-"

"Don't be silly, Rachel." Quinn cuts her off before she can even finish her sentence, "You guys can live with me for the time being."

Rachel turns around to look at the blonde who's also staring at her seriously, "But… wouldn't you want to have your own privacy? I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear a baby crying in the middle of the night or the possibility of getting your-"

Quinn laughs at Rachel's ramblings and shakes her head, "It's okay. I've practically lived by myself for three years now so you can't imagine how much I'm dying to have other people live here even for just a short while. Hell, I would even sometimes ask Sam to sleep here whenever he can."

Sam nods at Rachel to confirm what Quinn said which made her stop mixing the vegetables for awhile, "But I don't want us to be a burden. I mean, I can't pay any bills until I could land a role."

"That's okay, you wouldn't have to worry about it." Quinn shrugs as she takes a bottle of beer for Sam who takes it eagerly from her hands, "It's the least I could do… as a friend."

Rachel secretly smiles at the last part as she pours some olive oil into the bowl, "Alright Quinn."

* * *

**So it's not really that long but I'm quite glad I'm able to finish this part of the story just in time before Monday starts because I have a lot of work to do.**

**So, comments please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody so I know I kind of posted this later than usual. I was sick for a few days and couldn't for the life of me write on my laptop because of how weak I felt at that time and have you seen the latest trailer for 50 Shades of Grey? Can't help but be intrigued by it but the movie won't be shown until next year! How fucked up (excuse me for the word) is that?! And as per usual, the replies to those who has reviewed from the previous chapter:**

**Gllover22: You don't have to wait 'cause here it is! :D**

**RJRRAA: It's nice to know that you like this story to actually dream about it. I hope you know just how grateful I am to have you as a reader.**

**JPElles: I wanted to make a foundation for their relationship.**

**I added a new Glee character here and a cameo from another Gleek who will show up in the upcoming chapters.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

* * *

Judy Fabray is a very proud woman when it comes to her family. She was raised in a happy home in Chicago with her mother as a housewife and her father a corporate lawyer. She had her degree in Interior Design in London University where she had a full scholarship. After graduating, she moved to New York and that was when she met Russell Fabray who was studying in Columbia Business School.

They were both watching a Broadway show and were sitting next to each other in the theater. They made small talks here and there when they found out both of them were theater junkies. He invited her to have a cup of coffee after that and the rest was history.

He told her how he was born in Brooklyn to a father who left them when he was only eight years old while his mother did everything she can just so he can live a normal life by taking two jobs and almost died from exhaustion when he was in college. That was the time he took a part time job just so he can help his mother pay the bills. He was already in the Dean's List as a Magna Cum Laude and would be graduating next month.

They started dating then and when he got a job while she was starting to create her own name in the fashion design's world, they got married in a small ceremony consisting of close friends and family. As newlyweds they moved in with Russell's mother just so they can save up for an apartment of their own. They focused on their career like any couple would and both of them worked hard until they saved up enough money to move to a rundown apartment in Manhattan.

At first there was always something to fix and Judy almost had a meltdown when the washing machine broke for a record breaking five times. Of course, she was thankful she married a man who was so patient with everything. Russell just wiped her tears and told him he'll fix it tomorrow to which he did and promised her that everything will get better after that.

And it did got better when their eldest daughter was born Russell was already starting a small business consisting of a bar in Brooklyn near the place where he used to live with his mother and she had a growing number of clients and both of them had rarely had any time for Frannie. When Quinn was born that was the time they sat down in a table and discussed on how they should spend their time for their family and not just for their careers.

He hired someone who can take care of his business and she cut back some of her clients just so they can watch their daughters grow up and they never regretted doing that ever since. Sure it wasn't always sunshine and candies but getting to see your children every day instead of just any other day while also having a steady income was enough for them.

So in all her years, Judy for the life of her cannot fathom what has gotten into her daughter's mind when she read the newspaper that has Quinn's name on it and a Broadway actress' name in the next line about them in a relationship while living together. So as all mothers do, she picks up her cellphone and starts to dial her daughter's number.

* * *

Quinn was at her office when her phone rang and was a bit confused when she saw her mother's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? I just read the morning papers and I would like to ask if it's true? Because apparently it says here that you're living with a Rachel Berry who's currently having a divorce settlement with her husband."

For the most part, any child would lie to their parents when it comes to their private lives once they moved out from their childhood home but the blonde thinks she owes her parents a lot and she was raised to never keep secrets to her family so Quinn confirmed her mother's question.

"Yes, it's true.

Judy sighs in the other line as she tries to process what her daughter said, "Well as opposed to me being disappointed at what you did since your name might be in jeopardy over here, I trust your judgment about this."

"And you also have to hear my side of the story." Quinn says in a business-like tone where she learned from her father.

"Yes, I also need to hear your side of the story."

"It's not really a permanent thing, mom. She just needs a place to stay with her children until she can go back to Broadway and move out."

"So the last part about you in a relationship with her isn't true?"

"It says that?! No!" Quinn admonishes as she grips her phone a little too tight, "We're not together."

Judy nods and almost slaps her forehead at the motion since her daughter can't even see it, "Okay. But do you like her?"

Quinn was drinking the coffee her assistant made for her and almost choked on it at what her mother asked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, as much as I am a theater junkie I don't want you involving yourself in that kind of life because of how loud and… messy that industry is. Also, the last time we talked, you told me you're not dating anybody so know you're still not in that phase what with after what happened with the last one but I just want to clear some things up. Plus your father might have a stroke if he finds out about this without me reassuring him it's completely platonic."

"And I'm sure dad won't have one since his last check up says his blood pressure is normal," Quinn swivels her chair from side to side just so she can have something better to do, "but to answer your question, yes it is completely platonic."

Judy lets out a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed to the other blonde who just rolls her eyes at her mother's dramatics.

"Oh good. So I expect you will call me if ever you need anything?" and by anything it means _everything._

"Yeah, I'll call you. I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

After Judy hung up, Quinn went to pick up Allison from Kurt and Blaine's house and then went to get CJ from the studio where he's enrolled in taking his piano lessons.

They went to pick up some ice cream in Ben and Jerry's before going home to find Rachel already cooking in the kitchen. Quinn placed their purchase in the freezer while CJ went to the piano to practice what he's learned.

"So my mom called earlier this morning." Quinn says closing the fridge. She leans casually on the counter as she watches Rachel stirring the pumpkin soup.

Rachel looks at the blonde briefly before focusing back on her soup, "Really? Is it about the morning newspaper?"

The blonde tilts her head to the side as she gazes curiously at her, "Yeah it is. How'd you know?"

Rachel shrugs as she goes to get another frying pan to heat up, "My fathers called me about it too. It probably was in the front page."

They were enveloped in silence while the soft keys of the piano are playing in the background. That was also the time how the blonde notes that Rachel is wearing a pink tank top and shorts that emphasizes those tanned legs of hers to which Quinn wonders just how she can have the time to sunbathe.

"Oh, I have an audition tomorrow." Rachel informs the blonde.

Quinn perks up at the news and walks towards the cupboard where they keep the plates to start putting it on the table, "Oh really? What time?"

The brunette shrugs as she takes out some of the vegetables inside the fridge to start making one of those vegan meal she has, "Sometime around the morning. Do you have work tomorrow?"

It would be Saturday tomorrow so Quinn isn't worried about really going to her clinic tomorrow. She shakes her head as she finishes on her task, "No not really. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yeah, CJ has his dentist appointment tomorrow and it has the same schedule as my audition so…" she stops and Quinn takes a glance at Rachel who's looking at her sheepishly, "I mean, I know we haven't lived here for long so I understand if you don't-"

"It's fine Rachel. I'll just ask Sam to go with me tomorrow since he doesn't have any practice with the band."

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the brunette tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while smiling and it took everything in her not to go there and tuck the hair herself.

"I like it when you call me by my name."

Quinn arches an eyebrow as she helps in seasoning the salad, "I called you 'Rachel' a lot of times by now."

"Yeah but… I don't know," Rachel tries to come up with words on just how _much _she actually likes the blonde saying her name, "it's like your tone drawls it wonderfully and it sounds very special than when someone else says it."

"Would you want me to call you Mrs. Hudson again?" Quinn asks in a teasing tone as she pours a generous amount of olive oil.

* * *

"I hate you right now." Sam whispers to Quinn as they wait for their turn in the dental clinic. He was called by the other blonde last night informing him of CJ's appointment and that she needs him to accompany them just so he can get out of his apartment from time to time.

He was also promised of a fun time but this is not fun for him. CJ has been playing with the aquarium by making faces to the fishes while a mother and her daughter are sitting on the other corner of the waiting room.

Sam has to cover his ears because the mother-daughter duo were braiding each other's hair and is that even appropriate in doing this here?

Quinn gives him a look which he would always call 'The Scary Glare' and he has to stop himself from squirming, "Oh please Sam, you're almost 30 and you whine like a 12-year old."

"I'm still 27," he hisses and crosses his arms. Sam hears Quinn chuckling to herself at how foolish he looks.

The door to the Dentist's office opens and a Chinese man walks out with a smile on his face. He turns around and talks with the doctor.

Sam's eyes widen into saucers when he saw Dr. Mercedes Jones smiling at the guy. He leans forward just to get a good look at the African-American woman standing in front of him because boy, he has never seen anything as gorgeous as the person who has his eyes set.

Quinn looks at her friend curiously and then tries to look at where the guy has his eyes on and slowly grins as she sees who he's actually gaping at.

"Thank you Mr. Chang. Please say hi to your wife for me." Mercedes turns around and Sam clumsily stands up from his chair while Quinn laughs to herself at her friend's behavior.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mercedes. Rachel's told me she can't make it," the Doctor says as she smiles to the both of them. Her eyes stops when she looks at Sam and Quinn can she's attracted to her friend also.

She turns her full attention to Quinn after CJ runs up to them when he notices Mercedes is talking to them, "And you must be Doctor Quinn Fabray. Rachel already informed me of who's coming with CJ."

"Hey Mercedes," Dr. Jones looks down and smiles at the boy. After they finished exchanging pleasantries, she ushers the boy inside.

Sam and Quinn sits down simultaneously back on the chair as they wait for CJ to be done. After a few more minutes of quiet, she turns her head to look at Sam who had his head leaned back to stare at the ceiling, "You gonna ask her out?"

He takes a quick look at Quinn before going back to the spot at the ceiling, "Yup."

* * *

**Oh thank God this chapter is over. Believe me, I have a lot of plans for the story but I also have the resisting urge to slowly let the other Gleeks show up so my question is which Glee characters do you want to be put on this story? Let me know on your comments! And thank you again for taking the time to read this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to apologize for the delay. Things went a bit downhill these past few weeks so I hope you guys understand.**

**Gllover22: No Faberry interactions here for now **** but there will be in the next chapter so a big smile for me, okay?**

**RJRRAA: You'll get your wish soon enough!**

**JPElles: That's a lot of characters but thank you for the suggestion. I'll try to fit in all of your requests.**

* * *

_This isn't going to work._

That was the last thing Mercedes said to Sam when he asked her out. Quinn saw the smile fading from the blonde's lips and she couldn't help but be a little disappointed with the woman for shutting her friend down with just a few words from her.

"She's probably right, I mean… I usually go on tours and our music is getting a bit popular these days so maybe me being in a relationship wouldn't really be a good mix with that." Sam sighs dejectedly.

He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets and kicks a pebble that was in his way. CJ is walking ahead of them while looking at the shop windows they pass by.

Dr. Jones even though she looked like her puppy has been kicked when she rejected Sam's offer, Quinn still wants to go back and give the dentist a piece of her mind just to rub it in on how much she made her friend sad and that it's her loss and not Sam's.

"So how are you fairing in your own love department?"

Sam looks at her with a teasing smirk and she doesn't know if she wants to shove a big sock in his mouth or maybe convince Mercedes that he needs a serious root canal because surely he just wants to change the subject and maybe get a little gossip from the blonde. Her eyes narrowed a bit at him as CJ stops and waits for them.

"You know I don't have a love department, Sam. So are you going to ask Mercedes again or keep on being a sore loser by being single?"

She tries to deflect the subject because she _really _doesn't want to talk about her own love life. Of course, Sam knowing his friend already scoffs and slings his arm around her shoulders to which Quinn grunts disapprovingly.

"Stop selling yourself short there, girl. I know a budding romance when I see one and I _definitely_ saw it with you and Mrs. Hudson slash soon to be Ms. Berry. Out with it! Come on now… at least tell me before we'd get near her son."

He gestured to CJ who's already petting a dog that went past him with the dog walker being dragged behind.

Quinn contemplates on whether or not she should tell Sam because even she hasn't figured out what she actually really feels for the woman, "I still don't know. I never expected to find someone who I can consider dating… much less a married woman."

Sam looks at her with confusion, "You don't know if you like her or not or you don't know if she likes you or not? Because if it's the latter I would seriously laugh in your face if you would think that way and she'll be single soon once the divorce would be finalized."

Quinn arches one of her eyebrow at him and shrugs, "I don't think she likes me that way and she's going through a lot right now so being in a relationship would just add to her never ending problems right now."

Sam face-palms himself and stops her from going near CJ who's already playing with the hem of his coat, "Seriously? You didn't notice how she looks at you a little bit longer than necessary?"

She rolls her eyes because there was just no way Rachel could like her. Her. A typical family therapist who's been putting her life on hold for her career. Go figure.

"Don't you think she was only looking at CJ or Allison? Because I usually am playing with them and-"

"Oh my God, Quinn! Will you just stop being in denial?" Sam whispers so as not to let CJ, who's looking at them curiously and trying to hear them even though he's a good distance away from the two.

She leans in closer to whisper in his ear, "Look we'll talk about this another time because right now is not a good time and it's freezing right now. I don't think Rachel would like it if her son gets sick just because he's been exposed to the cold."

Sam leaves a heavy sigh as he realizes his friend would never hear him out so he just walks ahead of her and carries CJ with Quinn following right behind them.

Quinn starts to walk after thinking about what Sam said to her. Of course, she has been thinking that Rachel might like her in a way she wants to be liked but she also doesn't want to assume in any way.

"Call Santana, will you? I'd bet she wants to see the kids." Sam calls out to Quinn before walking again in the cold streets of New York.

* * *

**2 hours ago…**

Rachel takes a look at her watch for the umpteenth time today. She's sitting at a local diner with Allison as her gaze strays towards the entrance yet again.

She then looks at the stroller where Allison has been squirming a lot ever since she finished drinking her milk. Rachel smiles and picks her up before putting the baby on her lap and begins to bounce her knee.

Allison squeals with delight as she also plays with the table while her mother laughs as well. A few minutes pass with the mother and daughter playing until Rachel could feel someone standing behind the booth.

She diverts her attention towards the woman who is wearing a business suit and is carrying a black suitcase. The woman smirks and walks to the other side of the booth and sits down.

"I see you guys were having fun without me." Santana says matter-of-factly as she sets her suitcase beside her.

Rachel smiles and stops bouncing Allison before kissing the baby girl's head and focuses on Santana, "I'm sorry about the short notice Santana but I would really like to discuss something with-"

She stops when the Latina holds out her hand for the brunette to stop and clears her throat, "I assume you called me concerning about your divorce."

The diva smiles and slowly nods as she feels a little bit relieved that the woman in front of her at least understood why she called her right after Quinn and Sam left with CJ.

"Well at least now I know why I had to leave the office right before lunchtime."

"I already told you we can have lunch together and this is us having one while making it a bit productive, per se."

Santana leans back with her arms crossed and regards Rachel coolly. A small smile forms on her lips and shrugs, "Well that's a bit sad Mrs. Hudson," Rachel growls when the Latina playfully rolls the name on her tongue, "since I have to go to the airport in a little of 30 minutes to pick my wife up."

"Oh! I think it would be nice if she'd join us." Rachel says excitedly, forgetting about Santana calling her by her previous surname. She's always excited when it comes to meeting new people.

The Latina arches her eyebrow and holds out her point finger upwards, "And how sure are you about that? My wife might think you're my mistress and seriously. Brunette, loud-mouthed midgets aren't my type. It's more of Fabray's type."

She says the last one as quietly as she could but unfortunately for her because of Rachel's musical training she heard the Lawyer clear as day.

Rachel feels her heart leap a little at what Santana said. She almost smiled at that but scoffs because… who was she kidding? She's not pretty anyways and Quinn can have whomever she wants and a former Broadway actress while also being a newly single mother with two kids shouldn't be on her list.

"You're just saying that to make me feel a little better but thank you anyways," Santana furrows her brows and opens her mouth to say something but Rachel cuts her off, "so about the divorce all I want is Finn to be in every event the children will have in the mere future and he can visit us from time to time."

Santana was about to ask if whether or not Rachel would want the apartment they have or the house she knows the couple have back in Lima but the short brunette continues, "and it's up to him on how much he wants to give the kids. I also want him to pay monthly since he has a lot of things to do for the businesses back in Ohio."

The Latina is a bit weary on why Rachel isn't demanding a lot for the divorce because she's handled a lot of them and most of her clients would demand a certain amount of money from their soon-to-be ex-husbands.

She shifts a bit in her seat and puts both of her hands on her table, "Okay. I just want to ask as to why you wouldn't want to get the apartment? It's a big investment since it's near Broadway and I assure you we also need to talk about the custody of your children. On how you want them to spend time with their father and we would also need to talk about spouse support."

Rachel shakes her head and tightens her lip as she tries to formulate her response.

"I actually wouldn't care about the apartment because it's… full of bad memories. I don't usually go back home so the house in Lima is out of the question, I wouldn't need spouse support since I'm his business partner in some of the shops we have in Ohio and as for a custody battle, he can go to _hell _if he's thinking about taking my children away."

Santana nods, equally satisfied with the woman's explanation. She looks at her watch and stands up from her seat, "Well I better get going if I don't want to be late. Brittany usually likes to play with the security guard's flashlight just to pass the time."

The shorter woman looks at her questioningly. Santana sighs and rubs her forehead, "My wife isn't always what you see in other people. She's smart but she has a different view in life so if I introduce you to her just say yes all the time."

She grabs her suitcase and begins to walk out the door but not before looking back at Rachel, "And call Quinn will you? I wouldn't want to eat lunch just the three of us. It makes you look like a third wheel or something."

With that being said, Santana walks out of the diner leaving Rachel with Allison who's smiling at her mother while Rachel contemplates if Santana _does _care about other people aside from her children.

* * *

**Next chapter consists of Rachel meeting Brittany and maybe a little bit about Quinn. Who she was before and an appearance of Rachel's parents ****. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
